


Oblivious 2.0

by SparklelyWonderful



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Feysand Pregnancy Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklelyWonderful/pseuds/SparklelyWonderful
Summary: For the nonnie that asked for a Feysand pregnancy fic.A/N:  I have seen such a rise in these requests, I am beginning to question if there is something in the water. To give this a little twist, I decided that Feyre would be oblivious, because let’s be honest that is a character trait of Feyre (mating bond, all of Rhys’s flirting, Tamlin).





	Oblivious 2.0

Cassian wondered to himself that if he said training would start at 0600, if Feyre would show up at 0700 or arrive at her normal 0805. If it was anyone other than his High Lady and sister he would drag them out to the training pitch on time.

He smiled as she finally descended correctly with a perfectly timed back flap.

Mother’s tits. How the hell had Rhys not noticed?  He lived with her and that beautiful new scent was very, very hard to miss. He prayed to the Mother that this would not be the oblivious to the mating bond 2.0. At least he knew it would not last as long, weight gain in a very specific location usually only meant one thing.

“Morning Cassian, sorry I am late.” He wasn’t sure to grumble at her awareness of being late or appreciative that she apologized for it.

With his award winning grin, “Morning Feyre, happy you could join me today.”

“Swords or fists?” Like hell he was fighting her with a sword.

“Fists, it’s been a while. Let’s work on your left side.”

After an hour of left side and core training, he knew Feyre was getting fed up with what seemed like an entry level training session.

“Cassian, is something wrong?”

In his mind, not exactly wrong, just not expected, “What do you mean?”

“It just feels like you are going light on me today.”

Of course he was, the last thing he wanted was for him to send her back to her mate sore and bruised. Especially if today would be his unlucky day and the territorial fae bastard would be born for what he guessed, the next 13 months.

With a wink, “Nothing is wrong, just a little off my game today.”

Oh, he had never been so happy to see his brother approaching, saved by the spy master. He withheld a gut wrenching laugh as he watched those shadows whisper into his ear and the spymaster choked back his surprise.

“Cassian do you have a minute?”

He nodded and walked towards the house. Once safely inside and far from delicate fae ears, “Does she know?”

Cassian shook his head, “I don’t think she has a clue.”

“And you didn’t think to tell her?”

“Who am I to ruin oblivious to the mating bond 2.0, twenty gold pieces that she doesn’t figure it out for another month but that Rhys figures it out pretty quickly and instead of telling her he just hovers.”

“Thirty, that it will be six weeks and they spend a week in the cabin.”

\- - - - - - -

A week later Cassian is greeted by his very pissed off brother, “why do you keep cancelling Feyre’s training sessions?”

“I thought that would be obvious, at least to you.”

“Well it’s not, right now Feyre is down at the town house crying because she thinks she has done something wrong. And Feyre does not cry, not like this. It would be one thing if you just cancelled, but Azriel has been cancelling as well. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?!”

Cassian gave his brother his award winning shit grin, “Seriously Rhys, how have you not noticed?”

His brother just glares at him waiting for what he deems a proper response to his question. Cassian drawls, “I’ll tell you what, you go check on Lord Devlon today, let the Illyrian mountain clear those senses of yours and I will take Feyre to lunch and maybe a show if she is up for it.”

“Fine, but you also will not cancel training with Feyre tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

\- - - - - - -

Cassian spent the day with Feyre eating, laughing and enjoying the city they fought so hard to protect, when the days ends, he bids Feyre goodnight and heads to the roof. He had to laugh at himself, it had been fifty years since he last kept watch, over his brother’s mate. And it was as if the thought of his brother called him home.

“Cassian, why are you –“

The look on Rhys’s face was beyond priceless. In the years he had known his brother, he was rarely speechless and never looked like a gaping fish.

“How? When?”

“I’m going with you know how. As for the when, we are still taking bets on that amongst other things.”


End file.
